The present invention relates to a bisimino-substituted phenyl compound of the formula I 
where the substituents have the following meanings:
X is a group A or B 
xe2x80x83where
# denotes the bond with the phenyl ring and
Ra is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
Y is halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy;
n is 0, 1 or 2, it being possible for the radicals Y to be different if n=2;
R1 is C1-C4-alkyl;
R2 is C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C3-C4-haloalkenyl, C3-C4-alkynyl or C3-C4-haloalkynyl;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl;
R4 is xe2x95x90CRbRc or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94ORd where
Rb, Rc independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; and
Rd is one of the radicals mentioned under R2.
In addition, the invention relates to processes and intermediates for the preparation of the compounds I, and to compositions and to the use of the compounds I for controlling harmful fungi and animal pests.
WO-A 97/02,255 discloses 4-phenyl-2,3-dihydroisoxazolones and 4-phenyl-2,4-dihydrotriazolones with a methoxyimino group in the ortho-position.
WO-A 95/21,153 and WO-A 97/05,103 describexcex1-phenylacrylic acid and xcex1-phenyl-xcex1-methoxyiminoacetic acid derivatives with a bisoxime ether group in the ortho-position, and PCT/EP 96/04,446 describes such derivatives which have a trisoxime ether group.
The compounds described in the documents mentioned above are suitable as crop protection agents against harmful fungi and, in some cases, against animal pests.
However, their action is not satisfactory in many cases. It is an object of the invention to provide compounds with an improved activity.
We have found that this object is achieved by the phenyl compounds of the formula I. We have furthermore found intermediates and processes for the preparation of the compounds I, and the use of the compounds I and of compositions comprising them for controlling harmful fungi and animal pests. The fungicidal action is preferred.
The compounds of the formula I differ from the compounds disclosed in the above document WO-A 97/02,255 in as far as the oximino group is substituted by a radical R4 which is bonded to a double bond and which cannot be hydrogen. Compared with the known compounds, the compounds of the formula I have a better activity against harmful fungi and animal pests.
In principle, the compounds of the formula I can be obtained using similar methods to those described in WO-A 97/02,255, WO-A 95/21,153 and WO-A 97/05,103 and in PCT/EP 96/04,446.
The compounds I can be obtained by various routes, it being immaterial for the synthesis whether it is the group X or the oxime ether group which is synthesized first. In the descriptions of the reactions which follow, therefore, the term X# will be used for the radical X or a suitable precursor of this radical and E# for the oxime ether group or a suitable precursor, for reasons of better readability.
In particular, compounds of the formula I.1 
are obtained by converting a benzyl compound of the formula II# with an oxime of the formula III and converting the resulting oxime ether of the formula IV# into the halogen compound of the formula V# by means of halogenation, reacting V# with a hydroxylamine ether of the formula VIxe2x80x2 to give the bisoxime of the formula VI#, oxidizing VI# to give the carbonyl compound of the formula VII#, and reacting VII# with a phosphorus reagent following the principles of Wittig reaction to give a compound of the formula I.1#. 
In formula II#, L is a nucleophilically exchangeable group, for example halogen, such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular chlorine or bromine, or alkyl- or arylsulfonates, such as mesylate or tosylate.
In the above equation, {circle around (P)} in formula VIIxe2x80x2 is a phosphoranyl dical such as, for example, triphenylphosphoranyl.
1. The reaction of the benzyl compound II# with the oxime of the formula III# is carried out in a manner known per se at from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 10xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base [cf. WO-A 97/02,255; WO-A 96/36,229].
xe2x80x83Suitable solvents are ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dioxane, anisole and tetrahydrofuran, nitriles such as acetonitrile and propionitrile, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, diethyl ketone and tert-butyl methyl ketone, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol and tert-butanol, and also dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, particularly preferably tetrahydro-furan, acetonitrile and dimethylformamide. Mixtures of the solvents mentioned may also be used.
xe2x80x83Suitable bases are, generally, inorganic compounds such as alkali metal hydroxides and alkaline earth metal hydroxides such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and calcium hydroxide, alkali metal hydrides and alkaline earth metal hydrides such as lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride and calcium hydride, alkali metal carbonates and alkaline earth metal carbonates such as lithium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydrogen carbonates such as sodium hydrogen carbonate, alkali metal alkoxides and alkaline earth metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide and dimethoxy-magnesium, furthermore organic bases, eg., tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, triisopropylethyl-amine and N-methylpiperidine, pyridine, substituted pyridines such as collidine, lutidine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine, and also bicyclic amines. Particularly preferred are sodium hydride, potassium carbonate and sodium methoxide.
xe2x80x83The bases are generally employed in catalytic amounts, but they may also be used in equimolar amounts, in an excess or, if appropriate, as the solvent.
xe2x80x83The starting materials are generally reacted with each other in equimolar amounts. It may be advantageous for the yield to employ III in an excess based on II#.
xe2x80x83The benzyl compounds II# which are required for the preparation of the compounds I are disclosed in the literature [cf. WO-A 97/02,255]. They can be obtained by the following synthesis route: 
xe2x80x83Compounds of the formula IIA# where Ra is alkyl are obtained in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,573 from corresponding phenylacetic acid esters IIc#. 
xe2x80x83This route is not only suitable for the preparation of the benzyl compounds II#, but, in principle, suitable for synthesizing the groups A or B at each synthesis level of the oxime ether group E#. The group X is particularly preferably synthesized at the level of the compounds IIa or IIe where E# is hydrogen.
xe2x80x83The benzyl compounds IIB# required for the preparation of the compounds IB where Ra is alkyl which are not known from the literature [cf. WO-A 96/36229] can be obtained using methods similar to those of the literature [cf. J. Org. Chem., Vol. 43 (1978), p. 936]. They can be obtained by reacting the carbamates of the formula IIf# with orthoesters: 
xe2x80x83Those oximes of the formula III which are not already known from the literture [cf. EP-A 95/21,153] can be prepared in accordance with the literature cited.
2. Halogenation of the oxime ether IV# is usually carried out at from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent in the presence or absence of an acid. J. Org. Chem. (1981), p. 2532; Org, Synth., Vol. 55 (1976), p. 24; Tetrahedron (1970) p. 5611].
xe2x80x83Suitable halogenating agents are bromine, chlorine, pyridin*HBr3, CuBr2 and SO2Cl2, in particular bromine, CuBr2 and SO2Cl2. They are generally reacted with each other in equimolar amounts. It may be advantageous for the yield to employ them in a 1.2- to 2.5-fold excess based on the compound IV#.
xe2x80x83Suitable solvents are aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene, o-, m- and p-xylene, halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride, chloroform and chlorobenzene, and also alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol and tert-butanol, particularly preferably cyclohexane, methylene chloride, chloroform, chlorobenzene and methanol. Mixtures of these may also be used.
xe2x80x83Acids and acidic catalysts which are used are inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid and sulfuric acid, Lewis acids such as boron trifluoride, aluminum trichloride, iron(III) chloride, tin(IV) chloride, titanium(IV) chloride and zinc(II) chloride, and organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, oxalic acid, citric acid and trifluoroacetic acid.
xe2x80x83The acids are generally employed in catalytic amounts, but they can also be used in equimolar amounts, in an excess or, if appropriate, as the solvent.
xe2x80x83The starting materials are generally reacted with each other in equimolar amounts. It may be advantageous for the yield to employ the halogenating agent in an excess based on IV#.
3. The reaction of the oxime ether V# with the hydroxylamine ether of the formula VIxe2x80x2 to give the bisoxime ether VI# is carried out in a known manner at from 0xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., preferably at from 20xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent.
4. The oxidation of the bisoxime ether VI# is carried out in a known manner at from 20xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably at from 20xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent, in the presence or absence of a base [cf. Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie [Methods in organic chemistry], Volume E3, pp. 247-265, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1983].
xe2x80x83Examples of suitable oxidants are N-methylmorpholine N-oxide, 2-benzoyl-1-trifluoromethanesulfonylhydrazine, trimethylamine N-oxide and pyridine N-oxide, in particular N-methylmorpholine N-oxide, trimethylamine N-oxide and pyridine N-oxide.
xe2x80x83Suitable bases are, generally, inorganic compounds such as alkali metal hydroxides and alkaline earth metal hydroxides such as lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and calcium hydroxide, alkali metal carbonates and alkaline earth metal carbonates such as lithium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydrogen carbonates such as sodium hydrogen carbonate, moreover organic bases, eg. tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, triisopropylethylamine and N-methylpiperidine, pyridine, substituted pyridines such as collidine, lutidine and 4-dimethylaminopyridine, and also bicyclic amines. Particularly preferred are sodium hydroxide, sodium hydrogen carbonate and potassium carbonate.
xe2x80x83The bases are generally employed in catalytic amounts, but they can also be used in equimolar amounts, in an excess or, if appropriate, as the solvent.
xe2x80x83The starting materials are generally reacted with each other in equimolar amounts. It may be advantageous for the yield to employ the oxidant in an excess based on VI#.
5. The Wittig reaction is carried out in a known manner at from xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 65xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base [cf. EP-A 513 580].
xe2x80x83The reaction mixtures are worked up in the customary manner, eg. by mixing with water, separating the phases and, if appropriate, purifying the crude products by chromatography. Some of the intermediates and end products are obtained in the form of colorless or pale brown viscous oils which are purified or freed from volatile components under reduced pressure and at a moderately elevated temperature. If the intermediates and end products are obtained as solids, they may also be purified by recrystallization or digestion. Those starting materials of the formula III required for the preparation of the compounds I which are not already known from the literature [J. Org. Chem. (1991), p. 2605; Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. (1973), p. 1452] can be prepared in accordance with the literature cited.
Compounds of the formula I.2 are obtained for example by reacting a carbonyl compound of the formula VI# with a hydroxylamine ether of the formula VIII#. 
6. The reaction of the carbonyl compound VI# to give the trioxime ether I.2# is normally carried out at from 10xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably 20xc2x0 C. to 85xc2x0 C., in an inert organic solvent in the presence or absence of a base [cf. EP-A 386 561].
xe2x80x83Suitable solvents are ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, dioxane, anisole and tetrahydrofuran, nitriles such as acetonitrile and propionitrile, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol and tert-butanol, and also dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, especially preferably methanol and ethanol. Mixtures of these may also be used.
xe2x80x83Bases which are suitable are, generally, inorganic compounds such as alkali metal carbonates and alkaline earth metal carbonates such as lithium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydrogen carbonates such as sodium hydrogen carbonate, alkali metal alkoxides and alkaline earth metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide and dimethoxymagnesium, moreover organic bases, eg. tertiary amines such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, triisopropyl-ethylamine and N-methylpiperidine, pyridine, substituted pyridines such as collidine, lutidine and 4-dimethylamino-pyridine and bicyclic amines. Especially preferred are sodium hydrogen carbonate, pyridine and triethylamine.
xe2x80x83The bases are generally employed in catalytic amounts, but they can also be used in equimolar amounts, in an excess or, if appropriate, as the solvent.
xe2x80x83The starting materials are generally reacted with each other in equimolar amounts. It may be advantageous for the yield to employ VIII in an excess based on VI#.
The reaction mixtures are worked up in the customary manner, eg. by mixing with water, separating the phases and, if appropriate, purifying the crude products by chromatography. Some of the intermediates and end products are obtained in the form of colorless or pale brown viscous oils which are purified or freed from volatile components under reduced pressure and at a moderately elevated temperature. If the intermediates and end products are obtained as solids, they may also be purified by recrystallization or digestion.
Due to the Cxe2x95x90C and Cxe2x95x90N double bonds of the compounds I, their preparation may yield E/Z isomer mixtures which may be separated into the individual compounds in the customary manner, for example by crystallization or chromatography.
If the synthesis yields isomer mixtures, however, separation is generally not absolutely necessary since in some cases the individual isomers can be converted into each other during processing for use or upon use (eg. when exposed to light, acids or bases). Such conversions may also take place after use, for example when plants are treated in the treated plant or in the harmful fungus or animal pest to be controlled.
As regards the xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94C(CR3R4)xe2x95x90NOR2 double bonds, the E,E-isomers of the compounds I are generally preferred with a view to their activity (configuration based on the radical xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94 relative to the xe2x80x94C(CR3R4)xe2x95x90NOR2 group, or based on the radical xe2x80x94OR2 relative to the xe2x80x94C(R1)xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90OCH2 group).
In the definitions of the symbols given for the above formulae, collective terms were used which generally represent the following substituents:
halogen: fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine;
alkyl: saturated straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 1 to 4 or 6 carbon atoms, eg. C1-C6-alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl, 1,1-dimethylethyl, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl;
haloalkyl: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above), it being possible for some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, eg. C1-C2-haloalkyl such as chloromethyl, bromomethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 1-chloroethyl, 1-bromoethyl, 1-fluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl and pentafluoroethyl;
alkoxy: straight-chain or branched alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms (as mentioned above) which are bonded to the skeleton via an oxygen atom (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94);
alkenyl: unsaturated straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 3 to 4 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position, eg. C3-C4-alkenyl such as 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 1-methylethenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 1-methyl-1-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-methyl-2-propenyl and 2-methyl-2-propenyl;
haloalkenyl: unsaturated straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 3 to 4 carbon atoms and a double bond in any position (as mentioned above), it being possible for some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, in particular fluorine, chlorine and bromine;
alkynyl: straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon groups having 3 to 4 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position, eg. C3-C4-alkynyl such as ethynyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 3-butynyl and 1-methyl-2-propynyl;
haloalkynyl: unsaturated straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radicals having 3 to 4 carbon atoms and a triple bond in any position (as mentioned above), it being possible for some or all of the hydrogen atoms in these groups to be replaced by halogen atoms as mentioned above, in particular fluorine, chlorine and bromine;
The addition xe2x80x9csubstituted or unsubstitutedxe2x80x9d, when referring to the phenyl radical, is intended to express that this radical can be partially or fully halogenated [ie. some or all of the hydrogen atoms of this radical can be replaced by identical or different halogen atoms as mentioned above (preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine)] and/or can have attached to them one to four (in particular one to three) of the following radicals:
halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-C1-C4-alkylamino and C1-C4-alkylthio.
Especially preferred with a view to their intended use are those compounds of the formula I where Ra is C1-C2-alkyl or C1-C2-alkoxy.
Especially preferred are compounds of the formula IB. 
Equally preferred are compounds of the formula I where n=zero (0).
Particularly preferred compounds of the formula I are those where Ra is methyl or methoxy.
Besides these, preferred compounds are those of the formula I.1. 
Equally preferred are compounds I.1 where Rb is hydrogen.
Furthermore preferred are compounds of the formula I.2. 
Particularly preferred compounds I.1 are those where R3 and Yn are hydrogen and R2 is methyl or ethyl.
In addition, especially preferred compounds I.1 are those where R3 is hydrogen, R2 is methyl or ethyl and Yn is 6-methyl.
Equally, especially preferred compounds I.2 are those where R1 and R3 are methyl, Yn is hydrogen and R2 is methyl or ethyl.
Besides these, especially preferred compounds I.2 are those where Yn is 6-methyl.
Particularly preferred with a view to their use are the compounds I which are compiled in the tables which follow. In addition, the groups mentioned in the tables for a substituent are an especially preferred embodiment of the substituent in question, independently of the combination in which they are mentioned.
Table 1
Compounds of the formula I.1A where Ra, R1 and R2 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A 
Table 2
Compounds of the formula I.1A where Ra is methoxy, R1 and R2 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A
Table 3
Compounds of the formula I.2A where Ra and R1 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B 
Table 4
Compounds of the formula I.2A where Ra is methoxy, R1 is methyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B
Table 5
Compounds of the formula I.1B where Ra, R1 and R2 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A 
Table 6
Compounds of the formula I.1B where Ra is methoxy, R1 and R2 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A
Table 7
Compounds of the formula I.2B where Ra and R1 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B 
Table 8
Compounds of the formula I.2B where Ra is methoxy, R1 is methyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B
Table 9
Compounds of the formula I.1A where Ra and R2 are methyl, R1 is ethyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A
Table 10
Compounds of the formula I.1A where Ra is methoxy, R1 is ethyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A
Table 11
Compounds of the formula I.2A where Ra and R1 are ethyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B
Table 12
Compounds of the formula I.2A where Ra is methoxy and R1 is ethyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B
Table 13
Compounds of the formula I.1B where Ra and R2 are methyl, R1 is ethyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A
Table 14
Compounds of the formula I.1B where Ra is methoxy, R1 is ethyl and R2 is methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A
Table 15
Compounds of the formula I.2B where Ra and R1 are ethyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B
Table 16
Compounds of the formula I.2B where Ra is methoxy and R1 is ethyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table B
Table 17
Compounds of the formula I.1Ba where Ra is methoxy, R1 and R2 are methyl and the combination of the radicals R3, Rb and Rc for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A 
Table 18
Compounds of the formula I.2Ba where Ra is methoxy and R1 is methyl and the combination of the radicals R2, R3 and Rd for a given compound in each case corresponds to one line of Table A 
The compounds I are suitable as fungicides. They are distinguished by an outstanding activity against a broad spectrum of phytopathogenic fungi, in particular from the classes of the Ascomycetes, Deuteromycetes, Phycomycetes and Basidiomycetes. Some of them act systemically, and they can be employed in crop protection as foliar- and soil-acting fungicides.
They are especially important for controlling a large number of fungi on a variety of crop plants such as wheat, rye, barley, oats, rice, maize, grass, bananas, cotton, soya, coffee, sugar cane, grapevines, fruit species, ornamentals and vegetables such as cucumbers, beans, tomatoes, potatoes and cucurbits, and on the seeds of these plants.
Specifically, they are suitable for controlling the following plant diseases:
Alternaria species on vegetables and fruit,
Botrytis cinerea (gray mold) on strawberries, vegetables, ornamentals and grapevines,
Cercospora arachidicola on peanuts,
Erysiphe cichoracearum and Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits,
Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) on cereals,
Fusarium and Verticillium species on various plants,
Helminthosporium species on cereals,
Mycosphaerella species on bananas,
Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes,
Plasmopara viticola on grapevines,
Podosphaera leucotricha on apples,
Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides on wheat and barley,
Pseudocercosporella species on hops and cucumbers,
Puccinia species on cereals,
Pyricularia oryzae on rice,
Rhizoctonia species on cotton, rice and lawns,
Septoria nodorum on wheat,
Uncinula necator on grapevines,
Ustilago species on cereals and sugar cane, and
Venturia inaequalis (scab) on apples.
Moreover, the compounds I are suitable for controlling harmful fungi such as Paecilomyces variotii in the protection of materials (eg. wood, paper, paint dispersions, fibers and woven tissues) and in the protection of stored products.
The compounds I are applied by treating the fungi, or the plants, seeds, materials or the soil to be protected against fungal infection, with a fungicidally active amount of the active ingredients. Application can be effected both before and after infection of the materials, plants or seeds by the fungi.
In general, the fungicidal compositions comprise from 0.1 to 95, preferably 0.5 to 90, % by weight of active ingredient.
When used in crop protection, the rates of application are from 0.01 to 2.0 kg of active ingredient per ha, depending on the nature of the effect desired.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active ingredient of from 0.001 to 0.1 g, preferably 0.01 to 0.05 g, are generally required per kilogram of seed.
When used in the protection of materials or stored products, the rate of application of active ingredient depends on the nature of the field of application and of the effect desired. Rates of application conventionally used in the protection of materials are, for example, from 0.001 g to 2 kg, preferably 0.005 g to 1 kg, of active ingredient per cubic meter of material treated.
Moreover, the compounds of the formula I are suitable for efficiently controlling animal pests from the classes of the insects, arachnids and nematodes. They can be employed in crop protection and in the hygiene, stored-product and veterinary sector for controlling animal pests. In particular, they are suitable for controlling the following animal pests:
insects from the order of the lepidopterans (Lepidoptera), eg. Agrotis ypsilon, Agrotis segetum, Alabama argillacea, Anticarsia gemmatalis, Argyresthia conjugella, Autographa gamma, Bupalus piniarius, Cacoecia murinana, Capua reticulana, Cheimatobia brumata, Choristoneura fumiferana, Choristoneura occidentalis, Cirphis unipuncta, Cydia pomonella, Dendrolimus pini, Diaphania nitidalis, Diatraea grandiosella, Earias insulana, Elasmopalpus lignosellus, Eupoecilia ambiguella, Evetria bouliana, Feltia subterranea, Galleria mellonella, Grapholitha funebrana, Grapholitha molesta, Heliothis armigera, Heliothis virescens, Heliothis zea, Hellula undalis, Hibernia defoliaria, Hyphantria cunea, Hyponomeuta malinellus, Keiferia lycopersicella, Lambdina fiscellaria, Laphygma exigua, Leucoptera coffeella, Leucoptera scitella, Lithocolletis blancardella, Lobesia botrana, Loxostege sticticalis, Lymantria dispar, Lymantria monacha, Lyonetia clerkella, Malacosoma neustria, Mamestra brassicae, Orgyia pseudotsugata, Ostrinia nubilalis, Panolis flammea, Pectinophora gossypiella, Peridroma saucia, Phalera bucephala, Phthorimaea operculella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Pieris brassicae, Plathypena scabra, Plutella xylostella, Pseudoplusia includens, Rhyacionia frustrana, Scrobipalpula absoluta, Sitotroga cerealella, Sparganothis pilleriana, Spodoptera frugiperda, Spodoptera littoralis, Spodoptera litura, Thaumatopoea pityocampa, Tortrix viridana, Trichoplusia ni and Zeiraphera canadensis, 
beetles (Coleoptera), eg. Agrilus sinuatus, Agriotes lineatus, Agriotes obscurus, Amphimallus solstitialis, Anisandrus dispar, Anthonomus grandis, Anthonomus pomorum, Atomaria linearis, Blastophagus piniperda, Blitophaga undata, Bruchus rufimanus, Bruchus pisorum, Bruchus lentis, Byctiscus betulae, Cassida nebulosa, Cerotoma trifurcata, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Ceuthorrhynchus napi, Chaetocnema tibialis, Conoderus vespertinus, Crioceris asparagi, Diabrotica longicornis, Diabrotica 12-punctata, Diabrotica virgifera, Epilachna varivestis, Epitrix hirtipennis, Eutinobothrus brasiliensis, Hylobius abietis, Hypera brunneipennis, Hypera postica, Ips typographus, Lema bilineata, Lema melanopus, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Limonius californicus, Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus, Melanotus communis, Meligethes aeneus, Melolontha hippocastani, Melolontha melolontha, Oulema oryzae, Ortiorrhynchus sulcatus, Otiorrhynchus ovatus, Phaedon cochleariae, Phyllotreta chrysocephala, Phyllophaga sp., Phyllopertha horticola, Phyllotreta nemorum, Phyllotreta striolata, Popillia japonica, Sitona lineatus and Sitophilus granaria, 
dipterans (Diptera), eg. Aedes aegypti, Aedes vexans, Anastrepha ludens, Anopheles maculipennis, Ceratitis capitata, Chrysomya bezziana, Chrysomya hominivorax, Chrysomya macellaria, Contarinia sorghicola, Cordylobia anthropophaga, Culex pipiens, Dacus cucurbitae, Dacus oleae, Dasineura brassicae, Fannia canicularis, Gasterophilus intestinalis, Glossina morsitans, Haematobia irritans, Haplodiplosis equestris, Hylemyia platura, Hypoderma lineata, Liriomyza sativae, Liriomyza trifolii, Lucilia caprina, Lucilia cuprina, Lucilia sericata, Lycoria pectoralis, Mayetiola destructor, Musca domestica, Muscina stabulans, Oestrus ovis, Oscinella frit, Pegomya hysocyami, Phorbia antiqua, Phorbia brassicae, Phorbia coarctata, Rhagoletis cerasi, Rhagoletis pomonella, Tabanus bovinus, Tipula oleracea and Tipula paludosa, 
thrips (Thysanoptera), eg. Frankliniella fusca, Frankliniella occidentalis, Frankliniella tritici, Scirtothrips citri, Thrips oryzae, Thrips palmi and Thrips tabaci, 
hymenopterans (Hymenoptera), eg. Athalia rosae, Atta cephalotes, Atta sexdens, Atta texana, Hoplocampa minuta, Hoplocampa testudinea, Monomorium pharaonis, Solenopsis geminata and Solenopsis invicta, 
heteropterans (Heteroptera), eg. Acrosternum hilare, Blissus leucopterus, Cyrtopeltis notatus, Dysdercus cingulatus, Dysdercus intermedius, Eurygaster integriceps, Euschistus impictiventris, Leptoglossus phyllopus, Lygus lineolaris, Lygus pratensis, Nezara viridula, Piesma quadrata, Solubea insularis and Thyanta perditor, 
homopterans (Homoptera), eg. Acyrthosiphon onobrychis, Adelges laricis, Aphidula nasturtii, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Aphis sambuci, Brachycaudus cardui, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cerosipha gossypii, Dreyfusia nordmannianae, Dreyfusia piceae, Dysaphis radicola, Dysaulacorthum pseudosolani, Empoasca fabae, Macrosiphum avenae, Macrosiphum euphorbiae, Macrosiphon rosae, Megoura viciae, Metopolophium dirhodum, Myzodes persicae, Myzus cerasi, Nilaparvata lugens, Pemphigus bursarius, Perkinsiella saccharicida, Phorodon humuli, Psylla mali, Psylla piri, Rhopalomyzus ascalonicus, Rhopalosiphum maidis, Sappaphis mala, Sappaphis mali, Schizaphis graminum, Schizoneura lanuginosa, Trialeurodes vaporariorum and Viteus vitifolii, 
termites (Isoptera), eg. Calotermes flavicollis, Leucotermes flavipes, Reticulitermes lucifugus and Termes natalensis, 
orthopterans (Orthoptera), eg. Acheta domestica, Blatta orientalis, Blattella germanica, Forficula auricularia, Gryllotalpa gryllotalpa, Locusta migratoria, Melanoplus bivittatus, Melanoplus femur-rubrum, Melanoplus mexicanus, Melanoplus sanguinipes, Melanoplus spretus, Nomadacris septemfasciata, Periplaneta americana, Schistocerca americana, Schistocerca peregrina, Stauronotus maroccanus and Tachycines asynamorus, 
Arachnoidea, such as arachnids (Acarina), eg. Amblyomma americanum, Amblyomma variegatum, Argas persicus, Boophilus annulatus, Boophilus decoloratus, Boophilus microplus, Brevipalpus phoenicis, Bryobia praetiosa, Dermacentor silvarum, Eotetranychus carpini, Eriophyes sheldoni, Hyalomma truncatum, Ixodes ricinus, Ixodes rubicundus, Ornithodorus moubata, Otobius megnini, Paratetranychus pilosus, Dermanyssus gallinae, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Polyphagotarsonemus latus, Psoroptes ovis, Rhipicephalus appendiculatus, Rhipicephalus evertsi, Sarcoptes scabiei, Tetranychus cinnabarinus, Tetranychus kanzawai, Tetranychus pacificus, Tetranychus telarius and Tetranychus urticae, 
nematodes such as root knot nematodes, eg. Meloidogyne hapla, Meloidogyne incognita, Meloidogyne javanica, cyst-forming nematodes, eg. Globodera rostochiensis, Heterodera avenae, Heterodera glycines, Heterodera schachtii, Heterodera trifolii, stem eelworms and foliar nematodes, eg. Belonolaimus longicaudatus, Ditylenchus destructor, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Heliocotylenchus multicinctus, Longidorus elongatus, Radopholus similis, Rotylenchus robustus, Trichodorus primitivus, Tylenchorhynchus claytoni, Tylenchorhynchus dubius, Pratylenchus neglectus, Pratylenchus penetrans, Pratylenchus curvitatus and Pratylenchus goodeyi. 
The rate of application of active ingredient for controlling animal pests is from 0.1 to 2.0, preferably 0.2 to 1.0, kg/ha under field conditions.
The compounds I can be converted into the customary formulations, eg. solutions, emulsions, suspensions, dusts, powders, pastes and granules. The use form depends on the particular purpose; in any case, it should guarantee a fine and uniform distribution of the compound according to the invention.
The formulations are prepared in a known manner, eg. by extending the active ingredient with solvents and/or carriers, if desired using emulsifiers and dispersants, it also being possible to use other organic solvents as auxiliary solvents if water is used as the diluent. Auxiliaries which are suitable are essentially: solvents such as aromatics (eg. xylene), chlorinated aromatics (eg. chlorobenzenes), paraffins (eg. mineral oil fractions), alcohols (eg. methanol, butanol), ketones (eg. cyclohexanone), amines (eg. ethanolamine, dimethylformamide) and water; carriers such as ground natural minerals (eg. kaolins, clays, talc, chalk) and ground synthetic minerals (eg. highly-disperse silica, silicates); emulsifiers such as non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers (eg. polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, alkylsulfonates and arylsulfonates) and dispersants such as lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Suitable surfactants are alkali metal, alkaline earth metal and ammonium salts of lignosulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, phenolsulfonic acid, dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, fatty alcohol sulfates and fatty acids and their alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts, salts of sulfated fatty alcohol glycol ether, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and naphthalene derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of napthalenesulfonic acid with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenyl ether, ethoxylated isooctylphenol, octylphenol, nonylphenol, alkylphenyl polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers, ethoxylated polyoxypropylene, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetal, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Substances which are suitable for the preparation of directly sprayable solutions, emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions are mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene or diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, eg. benzene, toluene, xylene, paraffin, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes or their derivatives, methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, chlorobenzene, isophorone, strongly polar solvents, eg. dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methylpyrrolidone and water.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or concomitantly grinding the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, eg. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Examples of solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, attaclay, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, eg. ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders and other solid carriers.
In general, the formulations comprise from 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, of the active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
The following are exemplary formulations:
I. 5 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed intimately with 95 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 5% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 30 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed intimately with a mixture of 92 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel and 8 parts by weight of paraffin oil which had been sprayed onto the surface of this silica gel. This gives a formulation of the active ingredient with good adhesion properties (comprises 23% by weight of active ingredient).
III. 10 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 90 parts by weight of xylene, 6 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 2 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil (comprises 9% by weight of active ingredient).
IV. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 60 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil (comprises 16% by weight of active ingredient).
V. 80 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-alpha-sulfonate, 10 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 7 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill (comprises 80% by weight of active ingredient).
VI. 90 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed with 10 parts by weight of N-methyl-xcex1-pyrrolidone, which gives a solution which is suitable for use in the form of microdrops (comprises 90% by weight of active ingredient).
VII. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide and 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of active ingredient.
VIII. 20 parts by weight of a compound according to the invention are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of active ingredient.
The active ingredients can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, eg. in the form of directly sprayable solutions, powders, suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading, or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend entirely on the intended purposes; in any case, this is intended to guarantee the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, pastes or wettable powders (sprayable powders, oil dispersions) by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substances as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of wetter, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates composed of active substance, wetter, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if appropriate, solvent or oil, which concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
The active ingredient concentrations in the ready-to-use products can be varied within substantial ranges. In general, they are from 0.0001 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 1%.
The active ingredients may also be used successfully in the ultra-low-volume process (ULV), it being possible to apply formulations comprising over 95% by weight of active ingredient, or even the active ingredient without additives.
Various types of oils, herbicides, fungicides, other pesticides, or bactericides may be added to the active ingredients, if appropriate also only immediately prior to use (tank mix). These agents can be admixed with the agents according to the invention in a weight ratio of 1:10 to 10:1.
In the use form as fungicides, the compositions according to the invention can also be present together with other active ingredients, eg. with herbicides, insecticides, growth regulators, fungicides or else with fertilizers. Mixing the compounds I or the compositions comprising them in the use form as fungicides with other fungicides frequently results in a broader fungicidal spectrum of action.
The following list of fungicides together with which the compounds according to the invention can be used is intended to illustrate the possible combinations, but not to impose any limitation:
sulfur, dithiocarbamates and their derivatives, such as iron(III) dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc dimethyldithiocarbamate, zinc ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese ethylenebisdithiocarbamate, manganese zinc ethylenediaminebisdithiocarbamate, tetramethylthiuram disulfide, ammonia complex of zinc (N,N-ethylenebisdithiocarbamate), ammonia complex of zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), zinc (N,Nxe2x80x2-propylenebisdithiocarbamate), N,Nxe2x80x2-polypropylenebis(thiocarbamoyl)disulfide;
nitro derivatives, such as dinitro(1-methylheptyl)phenyl crotonate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenyl 3,3-dimethylacrylate, 2-sec-butyl-4,6-dinitrophenylisopropyl carbonate, diisopropyl 5-nitro-isophthalate;
heterocyclic substances, such as 2-heptadecyl-2-imidazoline acetate, 2,4-dichloro-6-(o-chloroanilino)-s-triazine, O,O-diethyl phthalimidophosphonothioate, 5-amino-1-[bis-(dimethylamino)phosphinyl]-3-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole, 2,3-dicyano-1,4-dithioanthraquinone, 2-thio-1,3-dithiolo [4,5-b]quinoxaline, methyl 1-(butylcarbamoyl)-2-benzimidazolecarbamate, 2-methoxycarbonylaminobenzimidazole, 2-(2-furyl)benzimidazole, 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole, N-(1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethylthio)tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthio-tetrahydrophthalimide, N-trichloromethylthiophthalimide,
N-dichlorofluoromethylthio-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-phenylsulfodiamide, 5-ethoxy-3-trichloromethyl-1,2,3-thiadiazole, 2-thiocyanatomethylthiobenzothiazole, 1,4-dichloro-2,5-dimethoxybenzene, 4-(2-chlorophenylhydrazono)-3-methyl-5-isoxazolone, pyridine-2-thiol 1-oxide, 8-hydroxyquinoline or its copper salt, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine, 2,3-dihydro-5-carboxanilido-6-methyl-1,4-oxathiine 4,4-dioxide, 2-methyl-5,6-dihydro-4H-pyran-3-carboxanilide, 2-methylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, 2,4,5-trimethylfuran-3-carboxanilide, N-cyclohexyl-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, N-cyclohexyl-N-methoxy-2,5-dimethylfuran-3-carboxamide, 2-methylbenzanilide, 2-iodobenzanilide, N-formyl-N-morpholine-2,2,2-trichloroethyl acetal, piperazine-1,4-diylbis-1-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)formamide, 1-(3,4-dichloroanilino)-1-formylamino-2,2,2-trichlorethane;
amines such as 2,6-dimethyl-N-tridecylmorpholine or its salts, 2,6-dimethyl-N-cyclododecylmorpholine or its salts, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]-cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholine, N-[3-(p-tert-butylphenyl)-2-methylpropyl]piperidine, (8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine;
azoles such as 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-ethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-n-propyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl-ethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, N-(n-propyl)-N-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxyethyl)-Nxe2x80x2-imidazolyl-urea, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanone, 1-(4-chlorophenoxy)-3,3-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-butanol, (2RS,3RS)-1-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-fluorophenyl)oxiran-2-ylmethyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)pentyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2,4xe2x80x2-difluoro-xcex1-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl-1-methyl)benzhydryl alcohol, 1-((bis-(4-fluorophenyl)methylsilyl)methyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 1-[2RS,4RS;2RS,4SR)-4-bromo-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)tetrahydrofuryl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-cyclopropyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)butan-2-ol, (+)-4-chloro-4-[4-methyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-methyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-phenyl-4-chlorophenyl ether, (E)-(R,S)-1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-(1H-1,2,-4-triazol-1-yl)pent-1-en-3-ol, 4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-phenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazolylmethyl)butyronitrile, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-6-fluoro-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)quinazolin-4(3H)-one, (R,S)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)hexan-2-ol, (1RS,5RS;1RS,5SR)-5-(4-chlorobenzyl)-2,2-dimethyl-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)cyclopentanol, (R,S)-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)pentan-3-ol, (+)-2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-(1H-1,2,4-triazolyl)propyl-1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyl ether, (E)-1-[1-[4-chloro-2-trifluoromethyl)phenyl]imino)-2-propoxyethyl]-1H-imidazole, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)hexanonitrile;
xcex1-(2-chlorophenyl)-xcex1-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-pyrimidinemethanol, 5-butyl-2-dimethylamino-4-hydroxy-6-methylpyrimidine, bis(p-chlorophenyl)-3-pyridinemethanol, 1,2-bis(3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene, 1,2-bis(3-methoxycarbonyl-2-thioureido)benzene,
strobilurins such as methyl E-methoxyimino-[xcex1-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate, methyl E-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl}-3-methoxyacrylate, N-methyl-E-methoxyimino-[xcex1-(2-phenoxyphenyl)]-acetamide, methyl E-methoxyimino-[xcex1-(2,5-dimethylphenoxy)-o-tolyl]acetamide,
anilinopyrimidines such as N-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-(1-propynyl)pyrimidin-2-yl]aniline, N-[4-methyl-6-cyclopropylpyrimidin-2-yl]aniline,
phenylpyrroles such as 4-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)pyrrole-3-carbonitrile,
cinnamamides such as 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(3,4-dimethoxyphenyl)acryloylmorpholine,
and a variety of fungicides such as dodecylguanidine acetate, 3-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-2-oxycyclohexyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]glutarimide, N-methyl-N-ethyl-(4-trifluoromethyl-2-[3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenyl]-benzamide, hexachlorobenzene, methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2-furoyl)-DL-alaninate, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(2xe2x80x2-methoxyacetyl)alanine methyl ester, N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-chloroacetyl-D,L-2-aminobutyrolactone, DL-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(phenylacetyl)alanine methyl ester, 5-methyl-5-vinyl-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-2,4-dioxo-1,3-oxazolidine, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)5-methyl-5-methoxymethyl-1,3-oxazolidine-2,4-dione, 3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-isopropylcarbamoylhydantoin, N-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1,2-dimethylcyclopropane-1,2-dicarboximide, 2-cyano-[N-(ethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoximino]acetamide, N-(3-chloro-2,6-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-2-aminopyridine.